


Say My Name

by musikurt



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Q, M/M, Oral Sex, Top James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wakes, reflecting on the events of the previous day, and wondering if it was just a one-afternoon-and-night stand.</p>
<p>Follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/560968">Show and Tell</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Q smiled as he woke, content to believe the events of the previous day had all been a dream. As he opened his eyes and felt the presence of someone else in his bed, he knew that everything had really happened. He leaned forward and kissed the side of the other man's neck, before relaxing back onto his side. He grinned at the realization that sometime during the night they seemed to have traded roles - and Q was now the "big spoon" as he'd heard it called.

James - as he'd insisted Q call him (Mr. Bond felt like they were engaging in a business transaction, after all) - had surprised him with his question. And then he found himself surprised several more times during the afternoon and evening.

Double-oh-seven (or double-oh-nine-point-five, Q mused, if he was going to describe him accurately) was an attentive and passionate lover. He'd been very gentle as he eased Q into everything, but knew exactly when to turn things up to drive him over the edge. It was no longer a wonder to Q why James was able to fetch himself a woman at every port-of-call.

The previous afternoon, they'd started on the sofa. Q enjoyed servicing his colleague, who then eagerly returned the favor. James had introduced him to the concept of rimming, something that Q found almost orgasmic on his own. And, of course, James had fucked Q in two or three different positions (some of it was a bit blurred in is mind by the level of pleasure he had eperienced) before they both came and collapsed in each other's arms.

Surprised by the fact that James showed no immediate desire to be on his way, Q had suggested they fetch some take-away for dinner. He showed James his favorite Chinese place, which was not far from his flat, and they spent over an hour swapping stories over sweet and sour chicken.

Following dinner, James wasted no time leading Q into the bedroom, making quick work of removing both of their clothes and working them into a hot sweaty frenzy. Q was more prepared than the first time around - well, less nervous at least - so he found himself taking more, pushing harder, and screaming louder as he quickly replaced the best sex of his life from just a few hours before.

This time, he'd taken a turn rimming James. He loved the way he could make the other man squirm just a bit with each flick of his tongue. Q allowed a finger to get into the equation, but James had stopped him from allowing a second one to slip inside. There was no disappointment, however, as Q gladly threw himself onto his back so James could drill him like he did before. It was almost two hours from the time they first landed on Q's bed before they were cuddled together and falling asleep.

Q thought about what his life might be like if this were to be a permanent thing. He imagined going to brunch with James, spending the afternoon in the park, and returning to this bed after an evening at the opera. He imagined himself on his back again, James's face staring down at his.

It suddenly dawned on him that James was due to leave for China that afternoon. He'd not yet had a chance to show him the new gadgets he would be taking along, so they had much to get done. He slowly rolled out of bed and slipped on the t-shirt and boxers he'd used to "seduce" a secret agent the night before. He smiled at himself in the mirror when he thought about that.

"Where are you going, Q?"

He turned to see James sitting up in the bed. One look at his bare torso and his heart was racing again. "I-- uh-- Tea?" He pointed toward the kitchen. "Earl Grey?"

James shook his head. "Come back to bed. Plenty of time for tea later."

"But we've got to consider an agenda that allows--"

"Shhh." James waved his hand, motioning for Q to come back and lie next to him.

After a moment's hesitation, Q lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it back onto the floor. He climbed back into his former place on the bed, lying on his side and facing James who had now turned to face him. He ran his finger down James's chest.

James grinned at him. "I feel I ought to know your real name, Q. After all, it's likely I know parts of you that no one else has ever known before last night."

Q stared at his forefinger which was resting just above James's navel. "You know why we don't do that."

"Yes, I understand you've professional reason," James replied as he ran his hand through Q's toussled hair. "But I doubt anyone could consider ours a strictly professional relationship any longer, no?"

There wasn't an argument Q could think of to refute that statement, but it didn't change his resolve to stick to the pseudonym of the Quartermaster. It was a longstanding tradition started long before his own involvement of MI6. While he might be progressive in his attitudes toward many subjects, there were still those where tradition trumped all.

"Do I get to know your real name as well, then?" Q asked. He was certain this would be a way out that would leave neither of them upset. Secret agents did not use their real names nor did they reveal them often - doing so could put family and friends in danger.

"You already know it." James leaned in and kissed Q's shoulder.

"I doubt I do." Q pushed James back softly so he could look into his eyes.

James laughed. "I'm certain of it. You only said it, what, at least a hundred times during the course of yesterday afternoon and evening."

Q's mouth dropped open. "You're not _really_ James Bond, are you?" He realized how that question sounded as soon as it left his lips. "I mean-- That's not really your name, is it?"

James nodded.

"But you're a secret agent. You don't just run around using your real name. Where is your secret identity? Where is the mystery? What about your family?"

"So many questions." James put his arm around Q and pulled him closer, almost into a hug. "I've never needed to hide my real name. But let's just leave it at that for now. I am who I say I am and you know my real name." He kissed Q on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "So now tell me yours." He removed his arm and Q rolled onto his back.

For a moment, Q wondered if James was being truthful. He realized, though, that there was no reason for him to lie. If Q really wanted to check his story, he had access to things at MI6 that could confirm or negate it rather easily. Maybe he did owe it to James to share something about himself - and what was so important about a name anyway.

"I honestly do not have all day to wait," James said after a moment, interrupting Q's thoughts.

Q's eyes shot over to the clock next to the bed. The morning was almost gone and he still had yet to fully brief James on his new gadgets. He turned his head to see James's smiling face right next to his. "Do we have time for--"

Before Q could finish, James had rolled on top of him and pressed their lips together. Q ran his hands across James's back and then onto his own hips as he pulled off his boxers and tossed them aside. James's lips slowly worked their way down the front of Q's body until they rested just below his waist.

Q let out a quiet gasp as his cock was surrounded by James's warm, wet mouth. His mind was racing, recapping their escapades from the night before right along the sensations he was presently feeling. As James's fingers ran under the base of Q's shaft, they both let out soft moans of pleasure.

Feeling like he enjoyed being the one doing the servicing just a tiny bit more, Q tapped James on the shoulder after a few minutes and indicated he should roll onto his back. As soon as he complied, Q's mouth was on James's dick so fast it was like a wildcat pouncing on moving prey. Q had worked to get more and more of James into his throat the evening before and felt like he was almost to the point where he could enjoy all of his partner in this way. James enjoyed a good deepthroat, so he admired Q's enthusiasm in the matter - though he tried to watch and make sure he wasn't pushing himself too quickly.

"How about we--" James's words were cut off by a loud groan as Q's lips touched the skin at the base of his cock. Q quickly pulled his head back, letting out a few light coughs. "Don't push it too hard, Q. You're doing just fine."

Q smiled and then slid up the bed to give James a kiss. He then crawled back to his side and moved a leg across him so he was straddling James's stomach. Q slowly raised himself into a squatting position and James lined the tip of his cock up with the younger man's hole.

"Unggh," Q said as he bent his knees and James eased inside of him. His hole was still wet with lube from the night before and James seemed to fit rather nicely. He bounced himself up and down James's cock, moaning each time the tip reached its furthest point. In less than a minute they were both panting, moaning, and groaning. Q closed his eyes and sped up his bouncing, reducing the time between each impact with the apparent pleasure spot that James was so good at reaching.

Mid-stride, a thought suddenly occured to Q. He lowered himself all the way onto James and stayed there for a moment. "James?"

James leaned his head forward. "Something wrong?"

"No," Q smiled at him. "I just decided I could tell you my real name."

"Oh? Great!" James smiled back.

"Only if you let me top." Q was nervous as soon as he said it. "Just once. All I ask." He couldn't read James's face. "To see what it's like and if I like it. I just--"

James put his fingers to Q's lips. "If you want to do that, you've only to ask. No need to barter information."

Q smiled and then leaned in to give him a kiss. He eased himself up off of James's cock and notice that James had already started easing some lubricant into his own hole with his fingers. Q climbed onto his knees and moved to the end of the bed. He grabbed each of James's legs and so his ankles rested on Q's shoulders.

"You ever done this before?" Q asked.

"Q, my boy, I've done it all," James replied with a smile. Q stared into James's eyes as he pushed the tip of his cock inside. He enjoyed the look of pleasure on James's face and what he thought was almost a twinkling in his eye as his cock eased slowly further into his partner.

James was receptive to Q's cock and within minutes he was able to slide in and out rather easily. Q hoped that he was able to hit a similar spot inside of James, that the same kind of pleasure was being experienced as when they were positioned the other way around. With each of James's moans, Q could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. James's hand was fervently stroking his own cock and without warning, began to shoot strands of cum onto his stomach. The tightening of James's hole with each pulse was too much for Q, sending him over the edge before he could fully pull out.

"Oh, sorry, it's all over your--"

"It's fine, Q. You can clean it off of me in the shower." James rolled over and climbed off of the bed.

Q remained on the bed, kneeling and reveling in the glow of what he had just experienced.

"Q? Q?" James had to snap his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Joining me?" He motioned toward the bathroom.

Q nodded and took James's hand. James helped him off the bed and then held it as they left the room. They were both still breathing heavily and Q could see the sweat on both of their bodies in the mirror.

James opened the door to the shower and stepped inside.

"To answer your question," Q said as he followed him, "my real name is--" James pulled the shower door closed.


End file.
